


Cris's Nightmares

by cristobalrios



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: A lot of suicide almost all of the deaths are by suicide, Apocalypse, Asphyxiation, Because again it's Cris, Blood, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Eldritch Abomination, F/F, It's Cris's nightmare, M/M, Poison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting, Sirens, Stabbing, Synthetic life, Takes place post-coppelius, Vomiting, everyone is OOC because it's Cris's nightmare, it's not super graphic but it's pretty dark so be warned, many major character deaths, pretty much every character dies, tw murder, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios
Summary: A collection of Cristóbal Rios's nightmares, primarily taking place in the universe where he is dating/married to the Vulcan OC S'vec Sylar created by Telas_Selar.The first chapter takes place shortly after the end of season 1.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios & Agnes Jurati, Cristóbal Rios & Elnor, Cristóbal Rios/Original Male Character(s), Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar, Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar (Original Male Character), Jean-Luc Picard & Cristóbal Rios
Kudos: 2





	Cris's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sylar's Nightmares: A Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247029) by [Telas_Selar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar). 
  * Inspired by [llamada De La Sirena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237487) by [Telas_Selar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar). 



The first thing he saw was Picard lying on Coppelius. He sacrificed himself, and he was dead, then a flash and he was disassembled (in his golem form). There was a brief flicker and the disassembled Picard turned into Sylar, his arms and legs missing but he was somehow still alive. Another flash and he was on La Sirena, and Picard and Soji were floating in space, lifeless outside his window. They turned into Jana and Beautiful Flower for a moment then back to themselves.

He saw Sylar with his own hands on his head. He thought he was going to break his own mind, but instead he picked up a phaser. Cris cried out but Sylar didn't hear him, or didn't care. A flash and Sylar's green blood was splattered on a bulkhead, a self-inflicted phaser wound to the head. His body lied lifeless on the floor at Cris's feet, and Sylar's blood was on his hands and his shirt.

He saw Agnes injecting herself with something, then immediately throwing up blood as she collapsed, saying that she is a murderer and that it's the end of life as they know it, and they can't stop it, blaming herself.

Raffi was sitting in the mess hall with what appeared to be drugs in front of her. Seven was sitting across from her. Raffi offered some of the drug to Rios, but he saw where it came from, and it's poison. She told him it would be just like falling asleep, then took some herself. Seven didn't stop her.

Seven said he shouldn't have beamed her onboard, she would be better off if she'd crashed into Vashti's security net. She said she will beam herself into space like so many xBs Narissa killed that she failed to save.

Elnor, standing with Hugh, turned to Rios and asked, "Why do you choose to live? Wouldn't you be better off dead? Everyone you care about will kill themselves, and you'll have to watch, and there won't be anything you can do to stop it. It can all end if you take your own life now. You can spare those that are left. Spare the rest of the galaxy. Why do you fight it?"

Cris had to explain. He had to tell him. "I've tried, Elnor. I can't. Since I saw Vandermeer-- Whenever I've tried, I couldn't even touch the phaser."

"There are more ways to die than with a phaser." He told him. "I know hundreds of ways to kill someone with my tan qalanq alone. All you have to do is say the word."

"I-- I can't. I'm sorry, I can't." He was trying and failing to restrain his sobs.

"Then you're a coward. Everything that will happen will be your fault. I regret your choice." Elnor told him. Hugh told Elnor that he's so tired and he doesn't want to live like this anymore. Elnor cut his head off then stabbed himself in the chest with his own sword.

The bodies were piling up, and Ian frowned at the mess. The holos started to pile the bodies onto the transporter pad. Rios couldn't move as we watched with horror. He tried to tell them to stop but he found that he couldn't speak. All of his friends lied dead in a pile on his transporter pad. Sylar with a self-inflicted phaser wound to the head; Agnes covered in her own blood and vomit, lying on top of Bruce Maddox, who she had killed. Raffi, dead from an overdose, holding hands with Seven. Elnor and Hugh piled on top of each other, Elnor's sword still through his chest. Picard and Soji were no longer in space, but they lied dead in chairs in the same position he had found Jana and Beautiful Flower after Vandermeer shot them. Ian and Enoch worked together to drag the bodies to the rest of them. Steward started mopping up the blood on floor and looked at the captain. "We're always cleaning up your messes." He said with a frown, and a look of pity.

Once they were all on the pad, Ian transported them into space, and Cris could only stare at all of their lifeless bodies floating out there, staring at him, blaming him.

Emil picked up the poison Raffi had offered to Rios. "You should have taken it. Or taken up Elnor's offer. It would have been more merciful. You could have saved everyone."

Enoch looked at him, his usual bright smile on his face. "It's not too late, Captain! Don't worry. We can run the ship without you."

Emil held up a hypospray. "I'll make it easier for you. I made it into a hypospray. It would be over quickly. You could finally sleep, Captain."

Emmet looked at him with a look of soft compassion, the way he does with anyone who is hurting. "Capitán Vandermeer tenía razón, Capitán. Unite a él. Únete a tus amigos."

Cris finally found his voice. "Why-- why are you doing this?"

Steward gave him a look, as if to say 'isn't it obvious?' "You have always hated us, Captain."

"No, I--" Cris tried to say.

"Did you really not think the feeling was mutual?" Steward asked.

"This is mutiny." Cris said.

"You're the mutineer, Captain. We're just doing what we're programmed to do. Cleaning up your messes."

"I was never a--"

A flash of him back on the Ibn Majid. His argument with Vandermeer. Refusing a direct order, not only an order from Vandermeer, but directly from the head of Starfleet Security. Refusing to help cover up the murders. Just before Vandermeer killed himself.

"But that's not-- Commodore Oh is a Romulan spy. Jana and Beautiful Flower were innocent. Vandermeer killed them in cold blood. It wasn't even Starfleet--"

The holos started disappearing one by one as he tried to justify his actions, his anger at the one man he had cared about most. There was someone else on his ship and he couldn't get control back, not even by singing his mother's lullaby. He approached the person, and it's-- Soji? Dahj? No, gold skin – Jana, or Sutra. She's calling the higher synthetics. There was a beep and the vague sound of the ship's computer warning him that Romulan ships were approaching, surrounding them.

"No! No, you have to stop. They will kill everyone. Please." But she wasn't responding. Cris grabbed a phaser, a phaser with green blood still staining it, and pointed it at her. Despite the images of Jana's lifeless face flashing through his mind, he stayed strong. He could have sworn he saw a hole from a phaser already piercing her skin.

A portal started opening and long, mechanical tentacles started poking out and-- a song? A haunting, beautiful and familiar song, played over La Sirena's speakers.

"Oh come to me in the dark of night,  
When space is dark and cold.  
My heart, it weeps for sorrows old,  
And love that was foretold."

It was the sirens' song. He looked out the window, and somehow Sylar was still alive, moving, singing that song. He's never heard Sylar sing before. It was mesmerizing.

"You said you had no gold to give,  
But you still won my heart.  
'Pon your breast lay a shining star.  
In my blue eyes you will find the will to die.  
Oh Captain, my Captain, what do you see,  
When you look to the stars at sea?  
Do you see me, my love, will you join me here  
Out deep in space so dark?"

He had to get to Sylar. He couldn't stop himself. He beamed himself into space next to Sylar, taking him in his arms, but he was cold and unmoving now. If he had still been alive at all, he wasn't anymore. He would weep but he couldn't breathe and he was freezing. The last thing he saw was the portal starting to close, but he couldn't tell if he was too late, if the synthetic space kraken was getting out or not, and the Romulans started shooting at La Sirena as the eldritch abomination reached for one of their ships, before he woke up, gasping for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Capitán Vandermeer tenía razón, Capitán. Unite a él. Únete a tus amigos." = "Captain Vandermeer had it right, Captain. Join him. Join your friends."

**Author's Note:**

> S'vec Sylar belongs to Telas_Selar! <3


End file.
